semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Battle of Hekalu
The third Battle of Hekalu took place during the year 1202 of the Forth Era. It was the first Battle during the Kreedian invasion of Mbili Jua. The battle began on the 24th May, near the end of one of the short wet seasons. The battle was a long process, The Uhuru Sultanate had the city well defended, and it took three weeks for Kreedian forces to break through the Uhuru lines and make it in to the city the large city was taken and becmae Kreedian within another two weeks of feirce fighting. The battle ended on the 1st of July 1202 with Grand Marshal Zane Hydra raising the Kreedian Banner over the palace. Although the War in Genisis did not begin until 1226, the conflict in Mbili Jua started much earlier in the century. Account Background The Second Sanarii War ened in 1115, the Sanarii Empire fell and many polotictians and suporters of the Empire fled to a smaller Empire the Kreedian Empire, an ally of the former great Empire. Many of these people wanted the Empire to take back Mbili Jua, the Kreedians saw an advantage to taking the desert, due to the large amount of gold and silver it produced. Marshal Zane Hydra who had visited the Island on visits saw both the value of the Island and the state of the populas. He was tasked with taking the Capital with an Amry of just 120 men. The First Week The Kreedian task force landed on the evening of the 22nd of May 1202, the Army was mainly made up of Sanarii with a mixture of Elves and Atarii too. They scouted out the area on the 23rd and that evening. In the earlu hours of the 24th Zane led a small task force and burned a Uhuru camp, therefore declaring war. The Amry then marched on to the camp outside the city. It was much more well deafended than first thought, Zane suggested that they weeken the deafences of the camp. It took five days to break in to the camp where large amount of fighting took part. Week Two and Three The Kreedians now began fighting and destroying the large camp, many Uhuru soldiers (Conscripts who where former Imperilists) laid down arms and joined the fight for Kreedia on day Eight the Kreedian Numbers had rose from 100- 843. The Uhuru still had large forces, after fighting for 18 days the Uhuru surrendered, and the seige began, the Kreedian Numbers had raised to just over 1000 soldiers. And the kreedians began to scale one of the two walls deafending the city Entering the outer City The Kreedian Amry had enterd the Outer city. They quickly destroyed any opposing Uhuru forces in the outer City, and rallied men. Marshal Hydra began planning the attack on the inner city and keep. On the 26th June he ordered the attack. The Inner Attack On the 26th June 1202 the Kreedians seiged the Inner City and Keep, it took 4 days to scale the walls and take wall it's self. The Kreedians strugled the first few hours to enter the keep it's self, many of the Uhuru soldiers in the inner city laid down arms and surrendered. The Keep fell after the 12 hours of ferice fighting. Kreedia lost 600 men in the battle, yet the Uhuru lost over 1400. Zane raised the flag on the 1st July at 18.34 as the sunset over the desert. Problems *The heat in this time of year reached tempretures of 75 degrees Celcius. *Water began to run low in the Kreedian forces and the Elves and Attarii strugled to fight in the heat.